Many web services support Simple Object Access Protocol (SOAP), an XML-based protocol for programmatically issuing requests to, and receiving responses from, client applications. A web service server may provide various application program interfaces (APIs) via the SOAP protocol. The SOAP protocol is very robust but may be computationally and/or resource expensive to parse by web clients built using other protocols, such as JavaScript. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.